narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Reepicheep
Reepicheep (Reep for short) was a brave and valiant talking mouse warrior who lived during the reign of Caspian X . He took part in the Narnian Revolution and sailed with Caspian to the End of the World. History Narnian Revolution Reepicheep is the nobel mouse he along with his friends the two Dwarfs Trumpkin Nikabrik and the badger Trufflehunter found the six-year-old hobbit boy named Tommy Kimbo reepicheep was verious with tommy about a princess a unicorn and tommys father but when Dark Radis was almost being killed by tommy kimbo radis told tommy the truth that dark radis was really Ranon Ufgood and what reepicheep told tommy was well trufflehunters grandfather was the great leader of the badgers once before radis turned evil but radise's real name is ranon ufgood still but now he is dark radis and when tommy realised the truth of ranon ufgood reepicheep did said he and his friends will help tommy kill dark radis but tommy saved ranon ufgood from the forces of darkness and reepicheep was proud of tommy and so did nikabrik trumpkin and trufflehunter. Voyage of the Dawn Treader Reepicheep sailed with King Caspian, on the Dawn Treader, to the end of the world. During the voyage, he had some minor problems with Eustace Scrubb, who showed the mouse no respect and once swung him around by his tail. Reepicheep's problems with Eustace ended on Dragon Island, when Eustace was turned into a Dragon. After this (and once Eustace was turned back into a Human by Aslan) the two of them became good friends. Reepicheep, along with Edmund, Lucy and Eustace did eventually reach the end of the world. There, he entered Aslan's Country to save three of the seven lords of Narnia from their slumber. The Final Battle In "The Last Battle", Reepicheep welcomed everyone to Aslan's Country. Personality Altough Reepicheep seems overconfident about his strength and bravery, he is actually worried about how others percieve him. In Prince Caspian, Reepicheep confesses to Aslan that he feels the need to prove himself to the world. He considered the loss or pulling of his tail a sign of dishonor. Reepicheep learns the lesson of humility by confessing this well-kept secret to Aslan. He is open, honest, and miserable after he lost his tail. Aslan restores Reepicheep's tail, as mentioned above, simply because of the loving hearts of the Mice. Reepicheep does not need to prove himself to Aslan, because Alsan accepts him just he way he is, with or without the honor of a tail. Reepicheep is very adventurous. He loved to fight in battles, he was also quite good at chess. It is mentioned in The Voyage of the Dawn Treeader that Reepicheep is an excellent swimmer. It was Reepicheep's dream and all-engrossing desire to sail to the end of the world and to Aslan's Country, a dream he achieved at the end of his voyage on the Dawn Treader. In the Disney film Prince Caspian, Reepiheep is very sarcastic, sometimes to comedic effect. One such instance is when Reepicheep replies in a smart-aleck sort of way to Pattertwig's remark about collecting nuts. Weapon Reepicheep wielded a sword known as a rapier. This sword he used throughout the Narnian Revolution and his voyage to the world’s end on the Dawn Treader. The sword was very nearly as long as his tail, with the blade made of dwarf-tempered steel. Upon reaching the world’s end he threw his sword across the Silver Sea having no further use for it, and where it landed its hilt remained above the surface. When Reepicheep greeted the people of Narnia to Aslan’s Country it was noted that he had a long sword, though it is unknown if this was the same sword that he had thrown at World’s end. Trivia *Reepicheep has many similarities to Gimli the Dwarf of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. *Warwick Davis played Reepicheep in the BBC version of Prince Caspian as well as in its sequel the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. *Eddie Izzard voices Reepicheep in the Disney and Walden media film of Prince Caspian. * Reepicheep decended from the mice who helped cut Aslan's bonds at the stone table. The mice were wild mice and became talking mice because of this noble deed. *Reepicheep is named Ripipip in Scandinavian language (Swedish, Danish, Norwegian). Category:Characters Category:Talking Beasts Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Last Battle Category:Old Narnians